Never Too Late
by Littledita
Summary: NaruSaku fanfic. Summary: After the Fourth Great Shinobi war, Naruto and Sakura have gone their seperate ways. But will heartbreak, truth and fate bring them back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my first ever fanfic! Please review and give feedback so I could improve my writing. This will be a narusaku fanfic since I completely adore them and think they are meant to be. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ( I wish I did)**

 **Notes: Just a little info when reading the story, when the letters are italicized it means that those are the characters thoughts.**

 **Summary: After the fourth great Shinobi war, naruto and sakura couldn't be more distant but will fate finally bring them together? ( sorry I'm bad at summaries but I didn't wanna spoil too much)**

 **Chapter 1: Fate**

 _They got married, they got married._ She sat there looking at him, that shining blonde hair he had and those beautiful cerulean blue eyes. He was the definition of perfect and to think that he could've been hers. She glanced to see the person standing next to him. She looked amazing in that dress. Her long black hair looked so pretty curled. But most of all she looked so happy next to him. The scene was so beautiful, then why did she feel so much rage? Why did she hate her? She was her friend after all, she never did her any harm. But she did. SHE took him away from her. SHE had married her best friend. But she was the one who pushed him away... wasn't she?

She was completely dazed. She didn't want to be there anymore. What was the point? Did she want to torture herself? She was getting up to leave when she looked up and saw those bright blue eyes.

"H-hey Naruto.."

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She felt absolutely horrible.

"Hey Sakura-Chan! How'd you like the wedding?"

She couldn't believe he still called her that a even after everything she's done.

"I-it was g-great.." She lied.

"Sakura-Chan, why we're you leaving..?"

She could see the sadness in his eyes. Why was he sad? He should be glad she was leaving. He had Hinata, he didn't need her.

"I... I'm just feeling a little sick that's all."

Why does she keep lying to him?!

"I should walk you home then and make sure you're ok. Just let me get my coat."

" No.. Naruto it's ok. It's your wedding day! You should be spending it with Hinata, not worrying about me."

He was so nice, absolutely perfect.

" Sakura-Chan don't be silly! I'm sure Hinata will be fine with it, plus if I left you alone I'd never forgive myself..."

Why did he always have to be so nice to her?! It was hurting her. Her heart was aching.

"Uhh...ok Naruto, sure."

She smiled, just a little one. The first smile in years.

 _Wow I can't believe I just got married._ The night had been amazing. He had married Hinata, the party was great. Everyone was laughing, singing, and just plainly enjoying themselves. Then why did he feel so incomplete? Something was wrong but what? He couldn't figure it out.

He was chatting with his buds Kiba and Shikamaru when he glanced to the back of the room. There stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. _What was I thinking?! I just got married to Hinata and she was great!_ But he couldn't look away. The sight of pink mesmerized him. There sat Sakura Haruno, the most amazing girl he had ever met. He had to be honest with himself, Hinata was amazing there was no denying that. He loved her yes, but not like he loved Sakura. Even after all these years the one and only who would occupy that space would be the pink haired medic nin. That thought filled him with guilt. He was such a jerk! No, no he's not. He's just stupid. Stupid for still loving the girl that pushed him away. Stupid that he still loved the girl that never wanted him! Stupid for loving the girl who taught him into being with Hinata in the first place! She had convinced him his feelings for her were just part of the rivalry he had with Sasuke. God, how dumb he was. But he still couldn't hate her. No matter how much he tried for every reason there was to hate her he had 100 reasons to love her.

He excused himself and went over to talk to her and when she looked up for a moment just a little moment did he see a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys it's me again! I don't know how long this story will be but hopefully it satisfies the readers!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is not my property ( sadly)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Distance**

"The night's beautiful isn't it?"

 _Not as beautiful as her_ , he thought.

"Yeah it is. Just look at that moon."

She missed this. She missed him.

Not much conversation followed after that. They were only inches away from each other but the distance between them was unbearable. Not to mention the awkwardness that filled the air.

He saw her shivering.

"Sakura-Chan, are you cold?" He asked.

"Kinda... but I'm totally fine!"

 _He shouldn't be worrying about her,_ she thought. Not now. Definitely not now.

"Sakura-Chan take my coat."

He took his coat off and gently put it over her shoulders. _It smells like him._ That was all Sakura could think of.

"Naruto you didn't have to, you know?"

Why was he doing this to her? She couldn't even look at him. Instead she stared at the ground.

"I wanted to. You didn't seriously think I was going to let you freeze, did you?" He chuckled.

His laugh and his smile were precious. Her heart started beating faster.

"No... guess not."

Her cheeks were bright pink. She hoped Naruto didn't see her like that.

They arrived at her apartment door. _Finally!_ She couldn't stand being him with anymore. Especially now that he's married to... _her._ She'd rather be stabbed by Orochimaru's sword than stand to the man she loved knowing he will never be hers. But she didn't want to leave him. She wanted to be by his side. Forever. _AHHHHH!_ Sakura was screaming inside her head. She wanted to hug him, kiss him and tell him she loves him. _But he was married to Hinata..._ She hated that reality. It killed her.

"Uhh... Sakura-Chan are you ok?" Naruto asked.

She didn't notice she had completely spaced out.

"Oh sorry, yeah I'm ok I guess..."

She hated lying to him. She hated lying to herself.

"Sakura-Chan why are you crying?" His eyes were filled with concern.

She was too busy thinking about her agony that she didn't notice tears were falling down her face. _Way to go Sakura, now he's worried about you,_ she thought.

"Oh.. u-uh, it's nothing really." She shook her head.

"Sakura-Chan I'm worried about you..." He whispered.

"Don't be silly Naruto! I'm fine really I am!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"I can tell you're not. You can't keep things from me." He said.

"Naruto it's really none of you're business ok..." She shot back.

"D-did Sasuke hurt you?" He asked.

 _Why does he always have to bring Sasuke into this?!_ It was frustrating her. Ever since he came back she could feel Naruto drift away. _He still thinks I love him, doesn't he?_ She let out a small sigh. She couldn't blame Naruto for still thinking that. She had never made it clear she was over Sasuke and she had stupidly pushed away Naruto when he started dating Hinata. In reality this was all her fault.

"Naruto could you please stop talking about Sasuke!" She yelled.

Naruto's eyes widened. He stayed silent.

"I-i'm sorry Naruto, it's just..." She began to apologize but then Naruto cut her off.

"No I get it, sorry for insulting your precious Sasuke..." He sounded so aggressive.

"Naurto..." She was getting tired of this.

"No its fine, I'm gonna go. Bye Sakura."

He didn't call her "Sakura-Chan". _What had she done?! Ok Sakura, this ends now!_ And with those last thoughts, she went after Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope this story has been enjoyable so far! I really don't know how long this story will be but we will see. Please review and give feedback. Also if you're not a narusaku shipper, this story is not intended to bash other ships so please refrain from commenting badly about the ship. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 3:** **Truth**

"NARUTO! NARUTO WAIT!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

 _Why is she chasing after me? Doesn't she have Sasuke?!_ He was so angry. After everything he has done for her, she chose Sasuke! He tried to kill her for God's sake! He wanted to forget her so badly. He wanted to move on. He wanted to fully and completely love Hinata and be happy. But he couldn't and for some weird reason he didn't want to. He could still hear her screaming his name. _Why?!_ He just couldn't figure it out. He kept walking but he slowed his pace. He wanted her to catch up to him. _Naruto what are you thinking?! You have to get home TO YOUR WIFE!_ But he kept slowing down. Then something tugged at his shoulder. It was Sakura.

"Naruto, please!" She pleaded.

He couldn't turn around. Not yet at least.

"Naruto I.. I'm so sorry!" She started crying.

 _Please don't cry..._ he thought. He wanted to hold her and tell her that it's ok. Tell her it was just him being an idiot again. But he couldn't.

"Naruto it's just... Ugh it's just that me and Sasuke were never together! I DON'T LOVE HIM!" She was so proud of herself for finally saying that.

 _Finally... I've said it._ She was so relieved. _Why is he still not looking at me though?_ She thought.

"Look Naruto... I'm sorry! I'm sorry for pushing you away! I'm sorry for never making it clear to you that I didn't want Sasuke anymore! I'm sorry for..." She couldn't say the last part. Now just want the time or place.

 _Did she just say she didn't love Sasuke?!_ He heard that wrong. He was sure of it.

"Naruto... please! Please just look at me!" Her crying got louder.

He couldn't take it anymore.

In a matter of seconds she was entrapped in Naruto's arms. Her eyes were wide open. _Why... why is he hugging me?_ She just didn't understand. She didn't care either. He felt so warm.

"Na..."

"Shhh... Sakura-Chan. It's ok..." He whispered.

Her crying didn't stop and she wouldn't dare let got of Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan, why don't we go to your house ok? We can talk there." He said.

"O-ok..." She said in between sobs.

Naruto grabbed her hand and walked her to her apartment. Little did they know everything was about to change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope this story has been enjoyable so far! Please give feedback to help me improve my writing Also if any of you have suggestions on a new story I'd be happy to hear it.**

 **Disclaimer: No matter how much I pray, I still don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 4: Confession**

They sat on the couch and said nothing. They just simply didn't know what to say. _So much for talking things out,_ thought Naruto. He hated seeing her like this. It broke his heart. _If she were mine, I'd make sure she'd never cry again._ He had to say something. Anything.

"Uh, Sakura-Chan?" He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Y-yeah?" She was sobbing so badly that the words were hard to make out.

"Please don't cry, I hate seeing you like this..." He reached put for her and gently placed his arm around her.

 _Naruto, why... why are you so kind?!_ The feeling of his arm around her filled her with joy, sadness, anxiety, and warmth all at the same time. It's crazy to see how much Naruto affected her. She felt safe when she was with him, like nothing could ever harm her. She nestled her head on his shoulder, expecting some sort of rejection. _What am I doing?! He's married!_ But she didn't pull away and to her surprise neither did Naruto.

Naruto though was completely confused. _She's cuddling with me?! I knew it she is sick!_ In his mind sakura plus him did not equal cuddling. He was so dazed that he didn't notice Sakura was talking to him.

"Um, Naruto? Are you ok?" She asked.

"Uh...uhh, yeah! I'm great!"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Replied Naruto.

"The day when you brought back Sasuke, I was the happiest girl alive."

 _Oh no...,_ Naruto could feel his blood boiling when he heard those words. _I knew she lied to me when she said she didn't love Sasuke._ He immediately yanked his arm off of Sakura and took his coat to leave.

"B-but it was because you came back alive." Said Sakura in between sobs.

Naruto had stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Sakura crying her heart out. He hated seeing those emerald green eyes filled with tears. So he sat back down without another word.

"I was so worried! I-I couldn't bear the thought of losing you Naruto..."

"Sakura..."

"I should have never pushed you away. I should have never punched you all those times. I should have never called you an idiot. I should have never asked you to make that stupid promise!" She was shaking.

She held too many regrets.

"Sa..."

"No. Listen Naruto."

"..." He decided to stay silent.

"I have hurt you one too many times. I thought that if you stayed away from me then you'd be happy. I wanted you to find a girl who deserved your love. I-I pushed my feelings aside so that you could find happiness. Naruto please believe me! I never wanted you gone. I just thought it was for the best..."

Naruto couldn't speak.

"Hinata had always loved you. So I thought that maybe you would be happy with her. But then I saw you that day..." Her tears got more intense remembering that day.

"You were holding her hand and you had that big stupid smile of yours on your face. You took her to Ichiraku's, the place you used to take me. I-I was about to turn away when... when I saw you kiss her." She continued.

Naruto still had no words and just listened to Sakura speak.

"I should have told you Naruto!" Her crying had intensified.

"Tell me what Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Th-that I-I love you..." She whispered.

 _WHAT?!_ Naruto was sure he had heard that wrong. _She's definitely sick!_ That was the only explanation Naruto could think of.

"Sakura-Chan you must be sick." He said out loud.

"No I'm not!" yelled Sakura.

"Sakura if you really loved me, then you wouldn't have practically flung yourself into Sasuke arms!" He was getting mad.

"I never dated Sasuke!"

"Oh yeah! Then why would you always hang around him, go to his apartment, call him Sasuke-Kun, huh! Tell me why!"

"Because I needed a distraction! I needed to stay away from you. Sasuke was just there as someone I could talk to from time to time since you weren't there anymore. But it was never the same, he was no replacement for you..."

"That's a lie Sakura, and you know it!"

"No its not! Do you want to know why I was going to leave your wedding!?" She was getting frustrated.

"You were getting sick, you told me already."

"Well I lied! Just like I always do to you..."

"I was leaving because I saw you and Hinata, married. You are hers and she is yours, forever..." She continued.

"I just don't understand, Sakura..." He said.

"Do you want to know what I thought when I saw you at the altar?"

No response.

" I'll tell you anyway..., I saw her getting ready to marry you and I thought, that should be me. That should be me marrying Naruto Uzumaki."

"I dont..."

"Naruto just understand please! I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!"

He was in shock. _She's telling the truth isn't she._ He couldn't believe it.

"You picked the absolute worst time to tell me that Sakura." He said.

" I know..."

He wanted to hold her. Tell her he loved her back. _I'm married._ Those words resonated in his head. He knew he couldn't do that to Hinata. _I'm so sorry Sakura-Chan._ He knew what he was about to do would be the hardest thing he'd ever done.

"Well, I don't love you back. Not after everything you've done to me. The only one I love is Hinata-Chan." He hated himself for saying that.

"N-naruto..."

"Oh please! Did you seriously think I would love you for this long?"

"Bu-but..."

"No buts Sakura, I let go and so should you. I'll see you around. Goodbye Sakura."

He stood up to get his coat. He headed for the door and for a few seconds glanced back at Sakura, to see her shattered into a million pieces. He turned back around and walked outside with tears running down his face. _I love you too, Sakura-Chan._


End file.
